Love You Too, Little Fella
by Crouching Tiger Hidden Shizuru
Summary: Matsuda finds a small dog scratching at the place where Yagami Raito was buried. -for SASUKES PENIS IS ANGRY.-


**Title; **Love You Too, Little Fella  
**Summary; **Matsuda finds a small dog scratching at the place where Yagami Raito was buried. -for SASUKES PENIS IS ANGRY.-**  
Notes; **Hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. Man, I procrastinated so badly when writing this! And I changed it slightly.

I hope you like it . . .

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Matsuda stood alone outside the warehouse, rain pattering solemnly on his navy umbrella which barely covered the expanse of his shoulders, soaking his arms and legs where the rain had created rivers weaving between ridges in the mud. He visited this place annualy, faithfully, and it was a sort of ritual. He would pull out an insence stick, light it, lay it beside the crudely carved gravestone and then remember about all the times they had together happily.

Matsuda _liked_ to visit the place where he shot and buried, what he considered to be, his best friend. But even though he his relationship with him as special, closer than it may be in reality, Matsuda wasn't sure whether the fact that he was Kira should change how he felt about Raito. Should he still be friends? Even now, as the worms devour the carcass, would Raito forgive him for killing what he had become? Surely he would understand why Matsuda did what he did.

It just wasn't in Raito's nature to hold grudges like that.

But then again, Raito's nature had to be questioned when he killed those people for even minor crimes.

Matsuda sighed and, lying the umbrella down on the floor next to him, brought a lighter out of his pocket and attempted to light the damp stick. Needless to say, he was unsuccessful.

'Sorry my friend.' Matsuda said sadly, rain running down his face suspiciously near his eyes. 'It looks like I can't give you a nice smelling grave, eh?' Standing up, reclaiming his umbrella, Matsuda began to walk away from the grave, though entertaining the thought of staying a while . . . when there was a scratching sound behind him. Shocked, Matsuda yanked out a gun, pointed at the direction the sound came from and said 'Freeze! I don't want to shoot!'

A flash of light brown fur . . . a paw . . . and a small bark caused Matsuda to look down, another for Matsuda to replace his gun in it's holster and crouch down to inspect the small dog.

'Hey there little fella.'

The puppy whined.

'You here for Raito too?'

The puppy gave a slight nod and a strained bark as confirmation.

'Really? Well, mind if I stay with you for a bit?'

The puppy barked and ran around Matsuda's legs happily, wagging its tail.

'Thanks.'

Matsuda crouched down and laughed slightly. Here he was, great killer catcher and hero . . . sad about killing a homocidal maniac. Maybe Matsuda was really a sycophant, like they said. The puppy barked loudly and jumped on Matsuda's knees, causing him to fall flat onto the wet mud.

'Hey! Whassat for?!' Matsuda asked, slipping as he tried to get up. The pupply jumped playfully onto Matsuda's chest, licking his mud-covered face. 'Eh . . . whatever. I can just wash it off, I guess . . .'

The pupply barked in affirmitive.

'You remind me of him, you know.'

The puppy tilted its head.

'Raito.'

The puppy stared at the grave absentmindedly.

'I can read it to you, if you want.'

The puppy barked.

'"Yagami Raito, loving son, brother, friend. He will-"' Matsuda reached forward to wipe some mud off the gravestone, but found it stuck hard to the granite. 'It won't come off . . .'

The puppy whined and approached the stone, scraping the caked on mud away with its paws.

'"He will remain in our hearts forever, never to be forgotten." Huh. That's . . . nice. I don't remember putting that.'

The puppy barked and sniffed the final words with his nose.

'. . .'

The puppy barked and scraped at them.

'You're Raito, aren't you?'

The puppy barked and wagged its tail.

'. . .' Matsuda lifted the puppy up so he could get a closer look at it's tawny face.

The puppy licked Matsuda's nose with a wet tongue and barked.

'Love you too, little fella . . .'


End file.
